Kendall Vertes/Gallery
Headshots Kendall S2 Headshot.jpg|Season 2 Kendall S3 Headshot.png|Season 3 (1) Kendall pyramid S3 alt Tumblr mkc3zjhcyi1rytq3ko1 400.jpg|Season 3 (2) Kendall-s4-pyramid-wimm-edit2.png|Season 4 Kendall S5 Headshot.jpg|Season 5 Kendall S6 Headshot.jpg|Season 6 Kendall Vertes Bonnie Nichoalds 2016 (1).jpg|2016 On Dance Moms Season 2A 202 Awards.png 204 Group costume.jpg 205 Kendall in group costume.jpg 205 Group costume.jpg 205 Girls backstage (2).jpg 205 Girls backstage.jpg 205 Dressing room.jpg 206 Girls with fans.jpg 206 Girls in solo costumes.jpg Season 2B 221 Chloe and Kendall.jpg 221 Team.jpg 221 Girls backstage.jpg 221 Duet costume.jpg 222 ALDC and CADC.jpg 223 Girls with crew.jpg 225 Girls on MV Set.jpg 226 Girls in the studio.jpg 226 Group costumes (2).jpg 226 Group costumes.jpg Season 3A 301 Girls with fan.jpg 301 Group costumes.jpeg 301 Soloists.jpg 301 Lunch break.jpg 303 Kendall, Chloe and Mackenzie.jpg 303 Group with Gianna.jpg 304 Awards.jpg 304 Kendall and Maddie duet costumes.jpg 304 Nia, Kendall, Maddie and Paige.jpg 304 Group costume.jpg 304 Girls backstage.jpg 305 Paige, Kendall and Mackenzie.jpg 305 Girls at awards.jpg 305 Girls with crew.jpg 305 Group costume (4).jpg 305 Group costume (3).jpg 305 Group costume (2).jpg 305 Group costume.jpg 306 Kendall with award.jpg 306 Kendall in group costume.jpg 306 Group costume.jpg 307 Group costume.jpg 308 Group costume.jpg 310 Team backstage.png 310 Group costumes.jpg 311 Kendall, Maddie and Chloe.jpg 311 Group dance.jpg 311 Kendall and Maddie.jpg 311 Group costumes.jpg 312 Kendall, Gianna and Maddie.jpg 313 Chloe and Kendall.png 313 Mackenzie and Kendall.jpg 314 Trio.jpg 315 Group costumes.jpg 318 Team.jpg 318 Kendall, Maddie and Hylands.jpg Season 3B 322 Kendall, Nia and Maddie.jpg 323 Girls in the wings.jpg 323 Team with Gianna.png 323 Group costume.png 323 Girls backstage.png 328 Group costumes.png 330 Team on set 2.png 330 Team on set.jpg 330 Magazine shoot.jpg 330 Kendall, Chloe and Zieglers.jpg 331 Awards.jpg 333 Girls backstage.jpg 336 Kendall, Gianna and Maddie.jpg 336 Group costume.jpeg 336 Girls outside.jpg 336 Maddie and Kendall (1).jpg 336 Maddie and Kendall (2).jpg 336 Duet costumes.jpg 337 ALDC and CADC.jpg 337 Soloists.jpg 337 Kendall and Maddie solo costumes.jpg Season 4A Tumblr_mkc3zjhcyi1rytq3ko1_400.jpg Tumblr n1msjq5CnS1rdp0gho3 1280.jpg Tumblr n1msjq5CnS1rdp0gho2 400.jpg Tumblr n1msjq5CnS1rdp0gho1 400.jpg Kendall-s4-pyramid-wimm-edit2.png Tumblr myugmk33Nb1rp4mtao1 500.jpg Season 4B Kendall4.5.jpg Kendall Season 4B Alternate.jpg 10499217 1426626030956679 1979700804 n.jpg Tumblr n7v4uclOwG1t4i0lto9 1280.jpg Tumblr n7v4uclOwG1t4i0lto8 1280.jpg Tumblr n7xsv16Uvw1s956awo2 1280.jpg Tumblr n7xsv16Uvw1s956awo1 1280.jpg Tumblr n7yt43a8dt1s956awo2 1280.jpg Tumblr n7yt43a8dt1s956awo1 1280.jpg 915666 1525615337659774 89835219 a.jpg Season 5A 501 Kendall.jpg Kendall - TP roll for hair - Jill-gram.jpg 504 halloween Kendall.jpg 504 halloween Kendall 2.jpg 504 halloween Kendall 3.jpg 506 kendall.jpg Kendall therealabbylee 16Nov2014.jpg 507 Kendall 1.jpg 508 producer Madison Kendall.jpg 508 Kendall 1.jpg 501 Kendall 1.jpg 512 ALDC girls.jpg Kendall pic - Jillgram 2015-01-13.jpg Kendall Vertes - Frozen - via HMA ddkaz.jpg Maddie kissing Kendall 2015-03-13.jpg Kendall and Charlotte by helicopter.jpg Maddie assisting in Kendalls music video.jpg Kendall and sisters after classes at The Edge 2015-02-02.jpg Ryleigh with sisters Kendall and Charlotte - Wear Em Out music video shoot - 2015-02-01.jpg Kendall K on set of Wear Em Out music video 1Feb2015.jpg Kendall shooting her video - with Ryleigh and IG rabbithedog.jpg Kendall - The New Maddie - cappendm.jpg Kendall Wear Em Out Pre-orders promo.jpg Kendall K Vertes - Wear Em Out (art) 2015-04-02.jpg Wear Em Out 2015-03-21.jpg Wear Em Out - Ryleigh Payton Kendall Addison Kalani - videocap2.jpg Wear Em Out - Ryleigh Payton Kendall Addison - vicap 4.jpg Wear Em Out - vidcap - Payton Ryeligh Kendall Addison.jpg Kendall Wear Em Out photo 3.jpg Kendall K Wear Em Out Premiere.jpg Kendall Vertes - Hollywood Round 2.jpg Kendall - two crocodiles - Showdown in Pittsburgh Part 1.jpg Season 5B RickyP and Kendall 2015-03-28.jpg Jill and Kendall 2015-03-28.jpg Kendall and Gianna twinning at KCA 2015-03-28.jpg Kendall amid slime-fall at KCA 2015-03-30.jpg Kendall Vertes KCA 2015-03-28.jpg Kendall and Charlotte New Orleans 2015-04-03.jpg Kendall with family and selfie-stick 2015-04-04.jpg Charlotte Jill Kendall Erno kiley-doug-wedding 2015-04-04.jpg Kendall and Kalani with shades 2015-04-15.jpg JoJo Nia Kendall Maddie Mackenzie with kangaroo 2015 crop-levels.jpg Kalani and Kendall 2015-04-11.jpg Maddie Kendall Mackenzie - Pitch Perfect 2 Premiere - 2015-05-09.jpg Mackenzie Gianna Kendall - DWTS - 2015-05-05.jpg Gianna Lilia Kendall - 2015-05-09.jpg Kendall posted 2015-05-03.jpg Kendall via blubotstudios - 5May2015 dcvisions ddkaz et al.jpg Kendall and Maddie - 2015-05-03.jpg Kendall K in music recording studio - Heartsmile - 4May2015.jpg Addison Maddie Kendall - MarkMoffett (brokedancedad) - saying he misses his fourth daughter Kalani (joking) - 2015-05-02.jpg Kendall Gianna Alexa Kalani Mackenzie 2015-05-01.jpg Mackenzie Maddie Kalani Kendall Digitour.jpg Kalani Kendall and Hayes Grier - 2015-04-30.jpg Kalani and Kendall getting ready - 2015-05-28.jpg Maddie Kendall Gianna Mackenzie Nia JoJo - and JIFFPOM - 2015-05-14.jpg Kendall Vertes - dcvisions blubot ddkaz - 2015-05-12.jpg Kendall Gianna Kalani - Reality Television Awards - 13May2015.jpg Kendall Vertes - Reality Television Awards - 13May2015.jpg Kendall Vertes - Reality Television Awards - 13May2015 B.jpg Nick Kalani Kendall Maddie - posted 2015-03-08.jpg Mackenzie JoJo Maddie Kalani Kendall Nia - Grand Opening ALDC LA May2015.jpg Kendall and Ryleigh at Taylor Swift concert 6June2015.jpg Kendall Maddie Ryleigh Elissa at Taylor Swift concert 6June2015.jpg Kendall Vertes at Taylor Swift concert 6June2015.jpg Kendall Vertes with Angel Armas and Victor Smalley 2015-07-23.jpg Kendall Nia Maddie - sleepover and breakfast - 2015-07-22.jpg Before Dance Moms Younger Years 1_dm_kendall.jpg 2_dm_kendall.jpg little kendall ballet.jpg little kendall dance.jpg baby kendall in crib.jpg ken1.jpg kendall & sisters.jpg kendall with barney doll.jpg dancemoms_kendall_13.jpg dancemoms_kendall_8.jpg kenclown.jpg Dances imagesCAGPNTUU.jpg|''Big Noise'' Photoshoots and Modelling ALDC Apparel tumblr_n6zos1DcBK1s956awo2_1280.jpg tumblr_n6zoobHFvO1s956awo3_1280.jpg tumblr_n6zoobHFvO1s956awo2_1280.jpg tumblr_n6zf74TO9r1rdp0gho1_400.jpg Kendall blackandyellowlongtop04.jpg Cicci dall9.jpg ver3.jpg 386978_115103575306519_1054290392_n.jpg 538800_115101911973352_282331992_n.jpg 427935_115101681973375_111327267_n.jpg Kendall Cicci splash.jpg Kendall cicci 2015 1.jpg Kendall cicci 2015 2.jpg Kendall cicci 2015 3.png Cicci Kendall 2014 character-theme batter-up.jpg Kendall Cicci 2015 Animal Safari.jpg tumblr_na5oysBUHB1s1hlugo1_1280.jpg Kendal modeling via FB DM Photoshoots 01.jpg Kendal modeling via FB DM Photoshoots 02.jpg Kendal modeling via FB DM Photoshoots 03.jpg Kendal modeling via FB DM Photoshoots 04.jpg Kendal modeling via FB DM Photoshoots 05.jpg Kendal modeling via FB DM Photoshoots 06.jpg Kendal modeling via FB DM Photoshoots 07.jpg Kendal modeling via FB DM Photoshoots 08.jpg Kendal modeling via FB DM Photoshoots 09.jpg Kendall Cicci Fabulous.jpg Don Cucanan Kendall photoshoot 1.jpg Kendall photoshoot 2.jpg Kendall Don Cucanan 1.jpg Kendall Don Cucanan 2.jpg Kendall Don Cucanan 3.jpg Kendall Don Cunanan 2.jpg Kendall Don Cunanan 1.jpg Kendall Don Cunanan 3.jpg Kendall Don Cunanan 4.png Kendall Don Cunanan 5.png Kendall photoshoot.jpg Oxyjen Kendall 475909_orig.jpg kendall blue 2205828_orig.png dall8.jpg Kendall vertes 5.jpg Kendall vertes 4.jpg Kendall vertes 2.jpg Kendall vertes 1.jpg ver1.jpg ver2.jpg Purple Pixies kendall purplepixies edit0.jpg Purple Pixiez - Kendall's Designed Top.jpg Sharkcookie tumblr_na9qtlx9MF1tipurco1_500.jpg Kendall Sharkcookie 1.jpg Kendall Sharkcookie 2.jpg Kendall Sharkcookie 3.jpg Kendall Sharkcookie 4.jpg Kendall Sharkcookie 5.jpg Kendall Sharkcookie 6.jpg K2.jpg Mod Angel Kendall ModAngel 1.jpg Kendall ModAngel 2.jpg Kendall ModAngel 3.jpg Kendall ModAngel 4.jpg Kendall ModAngel 5.jpg Kendall ModAngel 6.jpg Other kendallorange.jpg Kendall Lily Koz 1.jpg|Lily Koz Kendall Dawn Biery 1.jpg|Dawn Biery Miscellaneous kendallpink.jpg Ryleigh Kendall Erno Jill Charlotte.jpg Kendall-watches-AUDC-FleurDeChey-Jillgram.jpg Kendie.jpg|Kendall Winning A Competition Title 65328 491641754249864 24329054 n.jpg imagesCAP5SRUY.jpg|Kendall and her phone kendallsmile.jpg ken9.jpg dall1.jpg dall4.jpg dall5.jpg dall6.jpg dall7.jpg kenver.jpg dall.jpg imagesCA1ZGBY3.jpg LTKendall_13.jpg Jill and Kendall at Louisville Cardinals for sister 2014-11-29.jpg Kendall winter eyes 2014-11-29.jpg ken6.jpg Kendall - recording Wear Em Out - 2014-12-17.jpg Maddie Kendall 2014-12-17.jpg Kendall pic - Jillgram 2015-01-13.jpg Kendall shooting her video - with Ryleigh and IG rabbithedog.jpg Kendall 1.jpg Kendall Jill 1.jpg Abbey Road Beatle stuff or something - Mackenzie blocks letter - Abby Nia Maddie Kendall.jpg Brynn SarahR Kendall Kalani 2014.jpg Evan Kamryn Maddie Kendall McKenzie.jpg Haley with Kendall 2014-08-22.jpg Jill Kendall TCA 2014.jpg Kendall Jill Witches 2014-02-20.jpg Kendall with dog Dawn Biery dawnessa-gram.jpg Kendall and Gianna twinning TCA 2014.jpg Kendall Hartwood Acres Dawn Biery dawnessa-gram.jpg Maddie Kendall Mackenzie old.jpg Ryleigh Maddie Kendall 2014-08-19.jpg Charlotte Ryleigh Kendall crab 2013-08-19.jpg Ryleigh Kendall Charlotte 2013-08-16.jpg Charlotte Erno Kendall Ryleigh Jill.jpg Ryleigh Kendall Charlotte c2012.jpg Jill Kendall Charlotte Ryleigh Erno 2014-04-10.jpg Kendall and Charlotte 2015-02-12.jpg Maddie Kendall Kalani whattheheck.jpg Abbey Road Beatle stuff or something - Mackenzie blocks letter - Abby Nia Maddie Kendall.jpg Brynn SarahR Kendall Kalani 2014.jpg Evan Kamryn Maddie Kendall McKenzie.jpg Haley with Kendall 2014-08-22.jpg Kendall old photo idk.jpg Brynn, Kalani and Kendall.jpg Category:Dancer Galleries Category:Dancers Root Galleries